


Twas the Night Before Christmas (Immortal Style)

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-27
Updated: 2001-01-27
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:32:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Twas the Night Before Christmas (Immortal Style)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

An Immortal Christmas by Andi C.

  


  
(Immortal Style)

By Andi Charleville 

* * *

Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the loft   
Not an immortal was stirring, their snores low and soft 

  
Their swords were placed with care by their beds   
while visions of Quickenings danced in their heads 

  
When all of the sudden there came such a buzz   
Methos jumped up from the couch to see who it was 

  
When what to his wondering eyes should appear   
But the sight of Cassandra, holding his favorite beer 

  
'Come on, Methos' she said, her smile so sweet   
'I went out and got you your favorite treat' 

  
'Santa couldn't make it, he asked me to fill in'   
she told Methos cheerily as she flashed him a grin. 

  
'I'm in kind of a hurry, as you can see   
do you think you could put these under the tree?' 

  
Searching her bag, she pulled some gifts out   
beautifully wrapped, from Santa, no doubt! 

  
'For Amanda, the Hope Diamond, minus the curse   
For Joe, a guitar that was Roger Daltry's first' 

  
For Richie, a new bike, 'tis not just a rumor   
For Duncan, our sourpuss, a new sense of humor 

  
For you, from Santa, your very own brewery   
In the hopes it'll stop some of your tomfoolery 

  
From me, dear Methos, this promise I make   
the past is behind me, your head I won't take 

  
'That's it,' she said, as she faded from view   
Merry Christmas to all, fanfic writers, too. 

* * *

© 1998-2001   
Please send comments to the author! 

01/27/2001 

* * *


End file.
